ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Anaconda
Blanche Sitznski was selected by HYDRA to be a special agent in covert operations. At Oscorp, Sitznski was bio engineered to have various permanent serpentine adaptations. She recieved various superhuman abilites related to snakes, so she was dubbed Anaconda and became part of the new Serpent Squad. Powers and Abilities As a result of bio engineering by AIM, Anaconda possesses a variety of superhuman attributes. * Limb Elongation: Anaconda's arms are normally two feet in length from wrist to armpit and her legs are normally 35 inches in length from ankle to hipbone. However, the bioengineering process she underwent grants her the ability to elongate her limbs to one and a half times their normal length. When doing so, the muscle tissue of her limbs gorge with blood and swell to many times their normal size, thereby giving them the appearance of large snakes. Her limbs are capable of generating up to 125 pounds of pressure per square inch, which is enough force to deform a steel tube two feet in diameter and one inch thick. * Amphibian Physiology: Anaconda possesses gills gained through surgical placement that allow her to extract oxygen from the water to breathe. She is able to survive and breathe while underwater indefinitely, as well as on land. * Superhuman Strength: The bioengineering process has augmented Anaconda's musculature to superhuman levels. At her peak, she possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift approximately 2 tons. However, while using her strength to constrict rather than lift, she possesses a grip that can only be broken by someone whose strength exceeds her own by at least a factor of 30 (60 ton strength minimum). * Superhuman Swimming Speed: Anaconda is capable of propeling herself through the water at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human swimmer. At her peak, she can propel herself at speeds of about 30 miles per hour. * Superhuman Stamina: Anaconda's superior musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of any ordinary human. At her peak, she can exert herself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. * Superhuman Durability: Roxxon's bioengineering process has fortified the cellular structure of Anaconda's bodily tissue, making it more resistant to physical injury than the body of a normal human. She can withstand great impact forces, such as falls from great heights or being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury herself. * Superhuman Agility: Anaconda's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Should Anaconda be injured, her body's highly efficient metabolism enables her to heal any non-lethal injury many times faster and more extensively than an ordinary human. Injuries such as puncture wounds, slashes, or bullet wounds can completely heal within a matter of hours. More serious injuries, such as a broken bone, can fully mend within a few days. It isn't known if her accelerated healing powers afford her increased resistance to drugs and disease or if they grant her an extended lifespan. Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Category:Serpent Squad Members Category:Cross-Species Category:Oscorp Industries